


What Ever This Is

by FangWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, first attempt at sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangWinchester/pseuds/FangWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt on tumblr about soulmate tattoos. On your eighteenth birthday a tattoo with the first words your soulmate will say to you shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ever This Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction and I would really like some feedback. Please tell me what you think.

Derek is woken up on his eighteenth birthday by Laura poking him in the head. He opens his eyes and she is right in his face. Laura opens her mouth-

            “No.” Derek says before she can get anything out. Then he rolls over so he is laying with his back to her. He hears her huff behind him and before Derek knows what is happening his covers are gone and he is on the floor next to his bed. He glares up at Laura.

            “Happy birthday baby brother. Get up celebration starts at 11.” Laura says before walking out of the room. Derek looks over at his alarm clock, 10:55. He growls but gets up, there is no stopping Laura when she is in this kind of mood. Derek is going to have a nice birthday whether he likes it or not.

            Derek is changing his shirt when he remembers why eighteenth birthdays are so special. He only remembers because the dark letters catch his eye. They are scrawled along the inside of his forearm in what looks like a boy’s messy handwriting: “Sorry, man, we didn’t know.” Derek stares at the tattoo for a while. A long time apparently because Laura comes back in to remind him that she is ready to celebrate. “Derek breakfast is almost ready.” She tells him from the doorway. He doesn’t respond and she steps towards him.  “Is there something wrong? Is that your soul mate tattoo?” She tries to look over Derek’s shoulder to see what it says.

            “What the fuck does that even mean?” Derek finally says. Laura grabs his shoulders and turns him around so she can read it. “Is there something wrong with it?” Laura holds his wrist as she reads it. She is quiet for a few moments after reading it. Then she bursts out laughing. “Oh my god Der.” She says though her laughter. “What is your problem? Stop laughing!” Derek yanks his arm away from her and angrily pulls his shirt on. Laura calms herself down enough to speak, “You are just going to have such a great first conversation with your soul mate. I can already tell.” Derek glares and bares his teeth at Laura but it only makes her laugh even more.

            Derek, like most people, searches for the words that will tell him who he belongs with for a couple of months after the tattoo appears. But it eventually fades into the back of his mind. Life goes on a few years pass and Derek never hears those words aside from when he reads them aloud. Laura decides to go back to Beacon Hills and Derek tries to convince her not to. But she is the alpha and he can’t stop her. When she doesn’t return he goes after her. He knew something had happened to her. He felt the shift in power but it was still a surprise finding her body in the forest.

            There are two teenagers on his family’s property. They are looking for something; Derek’s guessing it’s the inhaler he found the night before. It smells strongly of one of them, he’s not sure which one though. They are talking and only the one with the buzzed hair notices his approach. Derek stops a few feet away from them. The other  boy had finally noticed him and was standing next to his friend. “What are you doing here? This is private property.” Derek says gruffly. The boys look surprised. “Sorry, man, we didn’t know.” The one with the buzz cut replies. Derek freezes and he misses what the other boy says so he just throws the inhaler to him and turns away.

            When Derek gets back to his burned out house he is freaking out. He has the tattooed words memorized. He knows the shape of the messy handwriting by heart; he’s read them a million times. That kid, and he was just a kid, could not possibly be his soul mate. It couldn’t be.

            Derek doesn’t say anything, even after he gets to know the kid – Stiles. They end up being forced together, fighting off all the evil supernatural things that end up in Beacon Hills. They save each other’s lives more than once and Derek finds he really doesn’t hate Stiles. He likes him even. Stiles might have been annoying at first but he was incredibly smart and he was loyal and he would have been a good mate if he wasn’t sixteen and human.

            So Derek keeps it a secret. There had been a few times he had almost said something. Like the time a witch attacked them and Derek had to carry Stiles’ bleeding, unconscious body out of the woods and to the hospital.  Derek had almost said something in the middle of a fight once but had just barley stopped himself; Stiles wasn’t eighteen yet he couldn’t know.

            Stiles’ eighteenth birthday was on the weekend so he slept in. His dad had already left for work by the time he got up but there was a note on his nightstand telling him they would get pizza and Scott and Melissa were coming over. Stiles set the note back down and looked at his arm. There were sharp black letters running along his pale skin and he carefully read over the words: “What are you doing here? This is private property.” His eyebrows scrunched together.

            He was still staring confusedly at his tattoo when he heard his bedroom window slide open and someone step in. The someone cleared his throat and Stiles looked up. Derek and Stiles were both silent for a full minute. Stiles looked down at his arm and then back up at Derek. “Oh my god!” Stiles said suddenly, making Derek jump. Stiles jumped off his bed and was in front of Derek reading his tattoo before he could even talk. “Why didn’t you say anything dude?” He asked still holding Derek’s arm but looking him in the eye now. “Um… you were sixteen. You didn’t have your tattoo yet.” Derek said not looking away from Stiles.

“You still could have said something.” Stiles said taking a step closer.

“You were just a kid.” Derek answered finally looking away from Stiles. He looked down at Stiles’ tattoo, reading the words he remembered saying two years ago. Stiles made a dismissive noise and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“I’m not anymore dummy.” Derek looked up and their faces were inches apart all Derek had to do was lean forward a little and their lips were connected. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, resting his hands at the small of Stiles’ back.  The kiss was slow and passionate and Stiles was inexperienced and naturally clumsy but he was a fast learner and followed Derek’s lead. When the need for air became too much, Derek pulled back and rested his forehead against Stiles’ and breathed deeply.

They stood there in the middle of Stiles’ room with their arms wrapped around each other for a few peaceful minuets. Stiles had his eyes closed and was smiling to himself. Derek opened his eyes and smiled at the look on his mate’s face. He thought back to his eighteenth birthday and chuckled. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at him “What’s funny?” He asked. Derek shook his head, “Just…Laura was right.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from the song I was listening to while writing this. The "I" in Lie by Patrick Stump. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
